


Operation Wolfie

by Jossasund



Series: My collection of swanqueen one-shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swanqueen fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Operation Wolfie, Who's not your girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jossasund/pseuds/Jossasund
Summary: “Girlfriend? What girlfriend? “ Regina asked and Emma felt cornered. She wished her magic was as good as the mayor's, and if it had been, she would totally poof herself out of there.





	Operation Wolfie

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first attempt writing a one-shot and as well a story that's happy and fun, unlike my other fics that's a bit darker.!  
> Hope you guys like it!

It was a slow and boring day at the station. The sheriff, Emma, was just sitting by her desk, with her phone in her hands. Her father, the deputy sheriff, David was keeping himself busy with cleaning, while keeping his eyes on his daughter. She was up to something, he could tell, even if she had told him the opposite every time he had asked. 

 

Despite Emma's clear denial, her giggling and blushing face didn't really help her keep (whatever it now was) a secret. But little did she know her so-called secret was already the talk of the town and had been so for a month. So David just shook his head and sat down by his desk as he pretended to cough.

 

He smirked to himself at the sound of that, which made his daughter put down her phone immediately and meet his eyes. 

“Well, it’s nice to see you there” David said as he chuckled and Emma just huffed at him, before looking down at her phone again. She knew he was on to her, but she refused to budge. If there was anything Emma Swan was know for, it was to be as stubborn as a mule. A trait her son Henry sadly had inherited from her and it drove her crazy sometimes. 

 

“You know Emma, maybe your mom hasn't noticed anything different about you but we both know it's just a matter of time” David explained carefully as his daughter's eyes met his again. 

“There is  _ nothing  _ going on” Emma snapped and she stood to her feet. “I'm meeting Ruby for lunch. See you later alligator.” she shouted over her shoulder as she headed out. 

 

David just shook his head at his daughter. Why was Emma so afraid to admit to him, her own father, that she was together with the waitress Ruby. He already knew that since it was the talk of the town, but he didn't want to drag it out of her. He just waited patiently for her to come to him, even if his patience was wearing thin. 

 

******

 

When Emma jumped into the car, she grinned to herself. Her lunch breaks were what made her slow days (and every other day) so, so much better, even if she was starting to grow tired of sneaking around like this. She shook her head and put the car into drive, and, as usual, Ruby waited outside the diner with a bag and two cokes. 

 

“I brought us a couple of bear claws and two cokes” Ruby stated with a smirk as she jumped into the car. “That's if your lunch date will even let you eat, let alone look at one, but I doubt it.”

“And that’s why I'm gonna eat it now instead of later” Emma stated proudly but unfortunately, the mayor was as usual a step ahead. 

“I don't think so dear” Regina said as she appeared in purple smoke in the back seat of the car, her hand holding on to the bear claw. 

“For fuck’s sake!” Emma groaned and both Ruby and Regina broke out into laughter. 

  
  


****

 

Emma drove to the usual spot just out of sight from the city. They had a little spot in the forest where they always met up and while the loving little couple had their moment, Ruby took a run in the forest. 

“Thanks again Miss Lucas for this,” Regina said kindly as they jumped out of the car. 

“Don't mention it. Just remember you owe me one” Ruby grinned before she turned into her wolf self and headed for the trail. 

“What did you do to make her agree to all this now again, dear? “ Regina asked as she pecked Emma's soft lips. 

“Nothing really. She was just happy we had finally got together and when she said she would do anything to help us out I kinda took advantage of her kindness” the sheriff smirked as she stole a kiss from her girlfriend. 

 

“It can't be easy for her though” Regina sighed and suddenly pulled away from Emma's embrace. The sheriff frowned but knew how bad Regina felt about the whole thing considering they were lying about their relationship. Not even Henry knew about them, just because she was too afraid he would accidentally tell his grandparents.

“Hey, Regina, look at me” Emma said carefully and the mayor met her eyes again. “Don't be sad. We can tell my parents and the whole damn town if you want. It's up to you. I don't care about what they say.” 

 

Regina kissed her girlfriend’s temple and gave her a crooked smile. She wished she was as brave as Emma, and she had been. Once. Not anymore. And she didn't want the woman she loved with all of her heart to be hurt because people in town were close-minded and couldn't let go of the person Regina used to be. 

“Hey Regina, don't shut me out. Talk to me.”

“I feel bad about this whole situation… “ Regina admitted. “I don't know if we can continue this.. “

 

Emma almost couldn't believe her ears. Was Regina breaking up with her?  _ Shit Shit Shit.  _

“Wait a second. Are you breaking up with me or what?” Emma frowned and she knew Regina could easily poof herself home again so Emma grabbed her arms. 

“I'm not gonna poof myself home Miss Swan” Regina said with an annoyed tone in her voice. 

“I'd rather be safe than sorry” Emma said with a smirk, hoping it would cheer the mayor up. And it did. 

 

********

 

“Same time, same place tomorrow?” Emma said, but Regina didn't say a word. She just poofed herself home. “Dammit!“ the blonde said to herself but Ruby, with her whole wolf-like hearing, heard her. 

“Trouble in paradise eh Swan?” Ruby asked, and the sheriff shrugged as she put the car into park outside the diner. 

“She's feeling kinda bad for putting you in this position, as my fake girlfriend, and letting you take the shit people talk about,  you know?”

 

The waitress just rolled her eyes. 

“Has she forgotten I'm a werewolf?! I'm used to people looking down on me and this is just cool! I mean hearing people whisper I'm together with the one and only saviour! I love to be the center of attention!” Ruby said with a grin as she leaned closer to Emma and pecked her on the cheek. “See you tomorrow Swan” the waitress said as she climbed out of the car and closed the door behind her. The blonde just sighed before she drove back to the station. 

 

*****

 

The next day Emma wasn't in a good mood at all. Regina hadn't replied to any of her texts, so their usual lunch meeting seemed to be off, and that made the blonde even grumpier. 

“What's wrong squirt?” David asked carefully, knowing Emma always laughed when he called her that, or at least smiled. 

“Dad I'm not a kid you know, right?” Emma said as she rolled her eyes. She knew her dad was doing his best to cheer her up but she couldn't smile right now. Her heart was breaking and it felt absolutely horrific.  _ How about the saviours happy ending?  _ The blonde  thought to herself. 

 

“Looking for a reason to ask your girlfriend out huh?” David chuckled at his daughter and Emma felt her mouth drop to the floor. 

“She's not my girlfriend!” Emma snapped when she suddenly saw her dad grin and nod in another direction than she was. The blonde frowned and turned around to see Regina standing in the same room as they, with her arms crossed. 

 

“Girlfriend? What girlfriend? “ Regina asked and Emma felt cornered. She wished her magic was as good as the mayor's, and if it had been, she would totally poof herself out of there. 

“She's not my girlfriend!” Emma finally replied and felt her heart beat like crazy.  _ What was Regina up to? Why was she acting like this?  _

“Who's  _ not _ your girlfriend?” Regina shot back and the saviour felt her throat suddenly go dry. In the meantime,  David was looking at her with a almost mischievous smile on his lips. 

 

“Ehm gotta go” Emma mumbled and stood to her feet. Unfortunately she had to pass Regina on her way out.  _ I'm not the smartest person huh? Fuck  _ Emma thought to herself when a easy wave of the mayor's hand sent her right back to her desk. 

“Ehm, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom ladies. Be right back” David said and left his desk quickly. As soon as Emma heard the bathroom door lock, the blonde shot Regina a glare. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Emma hissed at her girlfriend. “Yesterday you almost wanted to break up and now you're about to out us to my dad? Have you all of a sudden lost your damn mind!?”

 

Regina walked slowly up to the desk and leaned down, and Emma realized just how low-cut her blouse was. The blonde stared at the breasts for a couple of seconds before she shook her head and stood to her feet. 

“Your breast aren't helping!” Emma growled and Regina chuckled at her. “Now you owe me an explanation missy!”

“I love to see you this way Miss Swan” Regina said with a wink, only driving Emma more crazy. 

“How the fuck can you be this calm?! “ the blonde screamed when she suddenly saw her father leaning against the door to the room.

 

“I know you're together Emma, and it's okay,” David said with a gentle smile. 

“Wait, what?! “ the saviour snapped, and she didn't understand a thing for the moment. Was she dreaming all this? 

“I’m sorry Miss swan, but I couldn't help myself. You're way too easy to mess with” Regina smirked. 

“You totally are ma! “ Henry grinned as he entered the room. 

“Are you in on this as well, Henry?!” Emma groaned as she banged her head against the desk. 

 

“Wanna know how it came to this, ma?” Henry asked. 

“Enlighten me kid” the saviour replied, still with her head on the desk. 

“Unlike you Miss Swan, your son is quite smart actually” Regina chuckled and Emma looked up to shoot her girlfriend a glare. 

 

“Anyways, I knew something was going on between you two and seeing you with Ruby didn't feel right.” Henry said and Emma just shook her head. Her son was so much smarter then she gave him credit for. 

“So, me and grandpa started an operation where we took turns on spying on you guys” Henry stated proudly. 

“Just out of curiosity, what did you name this operation, kid? “

“Operation Wolfie” Henry said with a wide-eyed smile. 

 

Suddenly it hit Emma how calmly her father was taking all of this. He was smiling and making small talk with Regina and he didn't seem to have any problems at all with the fact that his daughter,  _ the saviour,  _ was dating  _ the evil queen.  _

“Does mom know? “ Emma asked anxiously and David offered her a gentle smile. 

“And she's happy as long as you are happy” he said and the blonde turned to face her girlfriend. 

“I love you” she said, and hoped Regina would feel the same. 

“I love too Emma and you don't know how long I have waited to this,” the mayor purred as she smashed her lips against hers. Henry rolled his eyes at them as he went up to his grandpa. 

“So what do you say Henry, did the operation go well? “ David chuckled. 

“Yeah,” Henry grinned. “Operation Wolfie was a _total_ success”  

  
**The end!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. And a special thanks to Naomi for being my beta!


End file.
